Ginger Snaps
by JadedSweetness
Summary: The first chapter is a slight recap of what has left Bea alone in the world. The trilogy of movies are fantastic but as the third is a prequil im taking off after the second with my own thoughts. I hope that you enjoy Werewolves :D
1. Chapter 1

Well incase you don't know my name is Bridgett, and I'm a werewolf, a teenage virgin werewolf at that. I had to kill my sister Ginger. She was the first of our family to become. She was the beautiful one, the one who had the curse not happened to us could have made an amazing horror film start, sexy and willing to die a horrible death on cue. We were the odd ones at school, not that anyone is really "normal" in high school but we were above and beyond odd. We had a fascination with death and depression, we even made films and pictorials about how we would die an early death at the age of 16. Our parents got used to finding fake body parts and blood all over the lawn and in the garage. We made our home in the basement, we slept on identical twin beds, a homage to our sisterly love. Our promise to each other was single out or dead by sixteen either way we would go together. I guess I didn't ever think it would ever come to the death part and defiantly not ending with me being alone.

We were polar opposites in looks I am skinny and sickly pale with a big nose and large dark eyes, long stringy black hair that I could hide behind seemed to be my camouflage for life. Ginger on the other hand while she choose to dress to try to evaporate while standing out she defiantly got the looks in the family. Fittingly enough she had ember red hair that always seemed to fly around her head like fire. She had the same pale skin that I do but it seemed more healthy and natural on her. It brought out her eyes and her smirking smile. She was a beauty that was to be reckoned with even before the turning. The night she was attacked we were going to get revenge on some Barbie wanna be who had insulted us. We were saved by a pot smoking "hottie" (he hit the were with his van and killed it) who ended up giving me a slow moving antidote Monks Hood. Shooting it up helped to stop the change….I would assume that the poison somehow kills off of the werewolf infection that there by slows down the change. The said hottie was killed by my sister. In a last ditch effort to save my sister I shared blood with her, cutting our hands in sisterly blood bonding thinking that if I got the infection too that maybe I could control her. I was wrong. In the end I had to kill her…..my guilt never ending for destroying the only person who understood me.

Of course being alone and trying to poison the infection out of me I ended up being caught after allowing a well meaning man help me. He was killed brutally by a male were who was stalking me. The need to mate is strong in our species, he held on more humanity he was completely animal and needed to reproduce. I still poisoned myself, cutting my thighs along with it and journaling how long it took me to heal. Wares heal fast and I was healing faster and faster. I was put in an institution for drug addition funded by a hospital. If course he found me there, and took the institution dog and some of its patients. I was stalked and "befriended" by a child named Ghost, she led me out of the institution and to her and her grandmothers home. The entire incident ended badly. In the end Ghost locked me in her cellar, her mind a warped landscape of fantasy and comic characters based on who she wants to be. I was to be her protector and servant. Her Hell Hound to eradicate her enemies…..Little did she know Werewolves have enemies of their own and anyone who would try to subdue them is considered top of the list…….


	2. Chapter 2

Getting out of the basement is still a blur. I remember being there for what seemed to be like years. Ghost would thrown down raw meat twice a day, after I would feed I always got so tired. The human part of my brain knew I was being sedated so that I wouldn't howl all day and night. Ghost did live by herself, she made sure of that. Once Grandma Barbara had been led home she took the social worker and BB straight to the basement for me to have a fresh meal, oddly enough BB smiled at me and petted my head as I breathed in her face and said through scar encrusted lips, "Get strong and get out of here dear, she will be the end of you wait and see." At this point I was so hungry I didn't care but after the fact, once Ghost left and went back up the rope stairs I laid down full and tired. Thinking with what rationality I still possessed about how to get out of my incarceration.

The next morning I could hear Ghost pacing back and forth above me. Going from the Kitchen to the living room muttering to herself. I wondered how long she would keep it up before she would start yelling at me expecting me to howl and growl my approval. I took in my surroundings since the hunger wasn't controlling me because of my large juicy meal, although BB was a bit to crunchy for my taste I thought of her as an overly cooked brat. I was searching the other carcasses in my domain and found the tattooed counselor who had come to save Ghost from herself. To my surprise I saw a purple vial poking out from under her shredded coat and even better a new syringe still wrapped. I searched for her purse in the jumble of things Ghost had thrown down when I was subdued and found it full of more of the Monks Hood solution and more needles. Maybe they would have helped me after all….no matter they were dead now. I sniffed at her remains far to rotten for me to nibble from and crawled back to the clean corner of blankets and cloths I used for a bed. My claws were clumsy at fine detailed work but I somehow managed to get the syringe into the purple bottle and get the life saving liquid into it. I thrust the needed into my chest hoping to hit my heart and instantly began to convulse. This Monks Hood was stronger than what I had been making myself and I could feel it bubbling in my veins. I tried to control my moans of pain so Ghost would stay away. After an hour my body was still in its horrible elongated Wolf form, my mind however was back to normal. I still held the thirst its blinding red haze engulfing me as I saw a part of BB that I hadn't taken to chomping on yet, but held myself back. My vision cleared and I saw her for what she was an old woman burned beyond recognition by a self indulgent mentally unstable brat. I had to think carefully to get Ghost in the basement and to not bite her. The last thing I needed was another Werewolf running around least of all one who was utterly insane like her.

I took my time developing a plan, taking advantage of when Ghost went outside to get the vegetables she grew or took a walk. I went through the basement and looked at memorabilia and mementoes from her families lives. There were dusty photographs in ornate wooden carved frames against the wall in lines. I delectably moved them one by one afraid of scratching the glass with my claws. There were pictures of BB in her glory days young and fancy free, playing some sort of sport and another on her wedding day. As I moved back in the stack the pictures got older and older until I reached the last picture. It was in a frame flaking with what appeared to be age. I sniffed it and instantly recognized the smell of sulfur, this frame had been burnt. I moved it and ran the pad of my pay over its dust encrusted surface to reveille a picture of a beautiful woman with white blonde hair. She was curvy and looked full of life, however her face looked like she was afraid of something. Her left arm was wrapped around the back of a chair that was particularly charred in the frame. I used one claw to push the pieces of the hole together and was shocked to see a picture of Ghost, younger than I knew her but her none the less. And she was looking at her mother with extreme contempt.


	3. Chapter 3

Some memories are best left unremembered. That's how Ghost feels about her past. Life was always one case of disappointment after another. Right now she was sitting at her desk in the attic surrounded with her only friends. Her comic characters were her only true companions for years. True Bridget was still in the basement but with her current satiation, well any coherent conversation was impossible. Maybe she should have only had her kill Bbs social worker instead of the both of them. At least with BB she could still mindlessly chatter on about anything and BB couldn't respond to anything really other than to make her eyes larger and moan. Ghost picked up a pencil and started to aimlessly sketch, what was on the paper when she was done made her blood run cold. She hadn't looked on that face since BB had taken the pictures to the basement after she begged and cried upon moving in. Starting back in startling accurate black and white was the face of her mother, who had been dead now for years, and in her eyes was the fear her felt as she took her last breath.

The sun filtered through a brightly colored kitchen. It was lemon yellow with off-white decor, even the window curtains were a combination of 5 different kinds of yellow. The colors were supposed to make the room seem sunny and friendly even on a dreary day. Unfortunately for Liana and her Mother BB no color scheme would ever quite take away the bad feelings that seemed to seep through the houses walls and linger in its surfaces. Liana simply refused to even acknowledge that there was anything wrong with her home or her family in any way shape or form. The entire house smelled of from lemon wedges and cinnamon. Her mothers favorite scents. They seemed to cover the underlying smell of depression and rejection well. From their chairs in the sunny kitchen BB sighed and stood up, Liana motioned for her to sick, "Now mother I can get my own child. Imp sure she's just having another bad dream. Really not even a year old and having nightmares every day and night. She must have a very high IQ." BB smiled faintly and after her daughter hurried upstairs crossed herself and muttered a prayer.

Ghosts room was painted in lilac purple and pinks, she was only 11 months but already she hated her room. The soft colors and floral prints that adorned her walls made her even angrier. She would yell and scream every time she was in this room, clawing at the paint with her overly sharp nails. Whenever mother would try to clip them she would thrash around and scream leaving mother to give up and hug her unset only child. Ghost smiled, at the thought and took a deeper breath so she could yell again when her mother came to the door. She hurried over her Pastel green down floating around her as she knelt in front of her daughter on the floor, "Now love what's the matter? BB is here to visit you know how much she loves you. Why don't I take you down to see her hm? You can play with your blocks in the living room and wait for Daddy to come home." Ghost lifted her arms instantly looking contrite and put her head in the crook of her mothers soft neck. Fingering the string of pears that resided there wondering how hard they could be pulled before either her neck would break or the necklace would.

Once downstairs BB smile as she watched Ghost play with her blocks without making a sound. She made towers and instead of knocking the over like most children she unstacked them one block and a time almost reverently. Shaking her head GG looked to Liana "You child is as quiet as a Ghost when she isn't screaming." Liana frowned ,"You know I really don't like how you call her that it just doesn't seem kind. She is quiet for her age but I look at it as a blessing not a curse." BB held her hands up in defeat. And stared at Ghost who seemly was happy laying on the floor barely wrinkling her dress as she stacked the blocks in an elaborate diamond shape. Liana got up and went to the stove to check the meatloaf she was making for dinner when Ghost looked back at BB she smiled innocently and knocked a single block over on the plush carpet.

An hour later BB left giving Liana a last minute once over and noticing how pale and thin she looked. "Honey you know its not my business what you do. And far be it for me to stick my nose where it doesn't belong but. You look so wane and unhealthy. I know the pregnancy took so much out of you. Don't you think you should take a rest, maybe hire a nanny for Ghost? She is an easy going girl after all, why not take some of the stress off of you. James gets to go to work every day and you are stuck here 24 hours 7 days a week. You don't even go to the grocery store….I know why you cant but if you had a nanny you wouldn't have to worry about the babies, uniqueness." BB Looked at Ghost who had stopped playing to stare at the two women inquiringly. She knew they were talking about her just not what. BB left soon there after and father came home. The first thing he did was pick his baby daughter up and give her a hug. He put a new teddy bear in her hands and set her in her highchair. She would be having strained peas and squash while her mother and father would eat a meatloaf and whatever else had been concocted. James smiled after eating half of his meal and bent over to kiss Ghost on the forehead. "I love you little one. Daddies going to go read in his study now." He nodded at Liana and walked out of the room. Liana just stood her face blank with disinterest and began to put the uneaten meatloaf in down the garbage disposal. Ghost smiled and giggles eating all of her baby food and then eating the piece of finely cut up meatloaf her mother put on her tray….just like a perfect little baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**3 year later……Ghost wanders downstairs to find her mother sitting in the lemon kitchen rocking back and forth in a slightly padded kitchen chair. Ghost wondered what would make her mother react in such an odd way, not that she had ever been able to understand average human emotion. She lived through her dolls and once her dolls got boring she began to make her own out of paper. She made all sorts of interesting situations with them, kidnappings, and murders, all the things that her father listened to on the news every night. She even began to beg for comic books and not just normal ones featuring men in tights and capes but horror comics. She was advanced after all she was only almost 5 years old and could read so why not give into her few demands. Her father bought her whatever she wanted. Her mother on the other hand mostly looked at her like there was something wrong with her, something frightening. Perhaps it was her lack of compassion and normal emotions. She didn't waste much energy on it. But today her mothers behavior seemed very odd. Ghost went up to her tentatively, "Mother. Is there something wrong? You seem funny." Liana stopped rocking and focused on her child looking at her like it was the first time she had laid eyes on her. She had blonde hair that fell straight around her pale face to her shoulders and large blue eyes. She almost looked like a fairy child, as a matter of fact when she had first been born and the doctor had commented on how different she looked compared to her dark hair and skinned parents she had considered it might be plausible. Then there were her behaviors, she couldn't seem to understand basic emotion. She didn't cry when her pet bunny got lose and got ran over by the neighbors lawn mower. As a matter of fact she had shrugged and went back to playing with her paper dolls on the porch. The neighbor had assumed it was from shock and told them to let the child grieve in her own way. Then there was the way her husband acted with her, like no one existed but her when she was in the room. He only had eyes for his daughter, and his daughter played it up to an extreme. She jumped on his lap at the slightest provocation and hugged him more times in one day than Liana could remember in her Childs almost 4 year life. Then there were the fires, they were small. A matchbook found under the fridge and Ghost lit every candle in the dining room playing with the flames like they were toys looking at them like rare looks of art. Liana had taken away the matches saying fire isn't a toy and is dangerous. Ghost had because very angry and refused to speak to her for weeks. **

**Liana had taken to counting the fireplace matches and any others in the house, of course she had caught Ghost in a few lies. She had went to some neighbors houses asking if she could have a match or two because their fire had went out. She couldn't tell why this thought was occupying her mind to much lately especially today but the shook herself out of her revere. "Today daughter we are having our portrait drawn in charcoal for father. He wants a picture of the two most important women in his life to hang above the fireplace so that when he reads he can look at us and feel warmer." Ghost grinned and went to her room to pick out the perfect cloths to wear to make her father happy. She had a knack for that, she knew exactly what color and what style would make him the most proud of his offspring. Liana went upstairs after she was sure her daughter was preoccupied and put on her finest white dress….a mock copy of her wedding dress. She had came into this marriage wearing it and she planned to go out of it wearing it as well. She hid 7 fireplace matches in the bodice of her down next to her heart. She prayed for forgiveness for what she felt she must to and was answered with silence as she expected. **

**The artist came at half past twelve and decided that the beautiful child must sit in a chair with her mother standing lovingly next to her. Liana agreed that the best spot for a child during a painstaking project like a charcoal portrait would be in a chair. Liana set her only daughter in a ornate oak chair with burgundy cushions. Ghosts white dress and black patent leather shoes seemed to blend just right with the chair. The portrait took almost 6 hours mostly because the artist kept telling Liana to smile and look adoringly at her daughter. Eventually he gave up and used the situation he had put before him. When he was finished Ghost looked lovely and serene, a perfect child in an old fashioned dress even though it was the 1990s. Liana looked like a matron from another century as well but it's the look of fear and sadness in her eyes that James evidentially couldn't take. Seeing her in a dress that so resembled the day they were wed overjoyed James so much he didn't even notice how sad she looked in the picture. James tucked Ghost in early that night and told her to sleep well. After that he went into the bedroom he shared with his wife and shared their love for the last time. **

**After Ghost was sure they were asleep they got up. She went down to look at the portrait again. She looked perfect, innocent, sweet, and almost on the verge of laughter. Liana looked different, Ghost tilted her head trying to figure out just why her mother looked so sad when she looked at her. Other mothers loved their daughters why couldn't hers? Other children have play dates and went to school but she was locked up in the house with her mother and BB when she visited. Was there something so wrong with her that she couldn't be a normal child? She stood asking herself these questions when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see her mother standing in the dress from the portrait smiling invitingly at her. "Come to mommy honey. I want to tell you how much I love you." Ghost went to her mother with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around her mothers waist crying into the silky fabric. "Don't cry darling soon enough we wont feel pain anymore ever again. We will go to god and he will judge us and decide where we go." Ghost let go of her mother and took a step back, "What do you mean you only go to god when you die why are you saying that we go to go tonight?" Liana smiled and took a lighter match out of her bodice and struck it on the back of the chair Ghost had sat in only hours ago. "Its gods will love. You're so young you don't know what you do. You lie, and steal, you are unnatural. You are to knowledgeable for your age. You manipulate….you have to be a seed of Satan and its all my fault. I allowed myself to be tempted." The chairs cushion was completely engulfed in orange and red flames now they were crawling down the legs and onto the oriental carpet. Liana pulled another match from her bodice and lit the curtains in the lemon kitchen on fire along with the couch in the living room. Ghost swallowed hard, "But what about father? He's is still sleeping upstairs we have to wake him up!" Liana laughed for the first time in years, "Love he will not feel that pain our sin will make us feel. I made sure he will never awaken again. He is with god. I put a pillow on his head after we consummated our marriage for the last time." The living room was starting to fill with smoke and she took pillows and blankets and threw them into the fires to make them glow brighter. The air began to choke and burn in their throats, "But mother why me? I've been such a good daughter I haven't done anything to you!" Liana stood in front of their portrait and lit it on fire making the paper burn away where Ghosts face was. She knelt in front of her child and sighed. "I know that you have stolen matches from others. I know that you have been looking into the flames. it's the Devil in the flames that calls to you love. Don't you understand. He wants you to go on and make him an army. The hounds of hell will be upon us if I cant stop you from reaching your destiny." At that Liana stood up and took her last match out of the bodice. She lit it and set the hem of her skirt on fire and reached for Ghost in one last embrace. That's the last thing Ghost remembered of the night. The next thing she knew she was in a hospital with BB standing over her crying. Before anyone could tell her she knew both of her parents were dead, and she knew it was her job to listen to a higher power for the rest of her life. She smiled a real smile and rolled over and went back to sleep. BB crossed her heart and backed out of the room…..wondering.**


End file.
